


A Good Sister.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, camelot drabble, sort of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: It's the Pendragons' first day at High School, and Arthur is missing Merlin, not that he would ever admit it. Morgana, because she is an amazing sister, does something about it.





	A Good Sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble; Prompt: Posh Pendragon in highschool, and the lovely [art by 16th-of-a-twig](http://16th-of-a-twigg.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)

Arthur sighs despondently for the tenth time in as many minutes. Morgana turns around to look at her step brother, with his face buried in his folded arms on the desk he makes a very forlorn picture. She gets an idea.  
  
Taking out her cellphone, she nudges Arthur.  
  
“What?” He looks up grumpily, propping his chin on his hands.  
  
“Say cheese,” she prompts, makes a peace sign and takes a selfie.  
  
“What was this for?” Arthur asks, curiosity winning over annoyance at her sister.  
  
“Merlin said he was missing you,” she lies, and tries not to grin at how Arthur perks up at that.  
  
It’s their first day at high school. Uther, despite their protests, made sure they made it into the most prestigious- which also equated to the most expensive- high school in Camelot. Which automatically meant Merlin couldn’t be here. Result: sullen Arthur.  
  
Feeling devious, she sends the picture to Merlin. She can bet her brother isn’t the only one feeling miserable at this forced separation. Almost instantly, her phone chimes.  
  
 **Merlin:** _What was that for?_  
  
Morgana laughs, which makes Arthur give her a confused look.  
  
 **Morgana:** _Arthur said he was missing you._  
  
 **Merlin:** _Oh._  
  
She waits. It’s almost hilarious how predictable the two of them are. As expected, Arthur’s cell vibrates a minute later. Sneakily, she turns around and watches as Arthur picks it up, and his face brightens. A smile blooms on his face, utterly besotted, as he types back a reply.  
  
When the next class starts, Morgana mentally pats herself on the back. Arthur has stopped sighing miserably and is actually participating in class now – albeit texting under the table whenever the teacher faces the board.  
  
Nobody appreciates the lengths she goes to for her little brother. But that’s okay. She is benevolent like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if i do enough Camelot drabbles, I will make this into unconnected chaptered thing, or maybe a series thing. Let's see. I had a lot of fun writing this and i LOVE morgana.


End file.
